


Something in the Water

by Cinnabae



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I’m sorry, Mild Spoilers for crescent city, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad Bryce hours, Set during the events of Hoeab, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabae/pseuds/Cinnabae
Summary: Hunt’s betrayal stung deeply but Bryce found that with Tharion beside her she didn’t fear the river as much as before.
Relationships: Tharion Ketos/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only posting this because somebody on Tumblr asked for it.  
> No beta - we die like men.  
> Please also note that English is not my native language which may have resulted in some mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted. All Character’s belong to Sarah J. Maas.

Her eyes burned with hot tears and Bryce did the best to keep them in, he wasn’t worth it. She knew crying over him wouldn’t do her any good but as she stared past the water at the mist shrouded Bone Quarter she could feel the tears pooling. They obscured her vision, making the world bend and hazy. The pain of his betrayal stung, hurt so deeply that she thought she might break. He had pieced her back together, picked up all the broken, jagged pieces that Danika’s death had left behind and carefully rearranged them into something happier - into someone who had something to live and fight for.  
Her silver tears smudged her makeup, trailing dark lines of mascara down her face as they dripped off her chin and into the still water.

Amber eyes stared at her from beneath the surface of the Istros, the water rippling with movement and then Tharion was before her. The powerful male heaved himself onto the river bank, tail disappearing in favor of legs.  
His hand carefully came up to rub Above Bryce’s knee.  
The touch was firm and meant to be comforting but all it did was send another wave of fresh hot tears down her face. 

Tharion’s hand reminded her of Hunt, of how is hand had been right there on her thigh while she was screaming in pain. The way his thumb had trailed over her leg in such a soothing motion while the med-witch had taken out the kristallos venom. Back then Bryce had thought Hunt was almost like a saint - holy and perfect, now she chided herself for ever thinking he was anything other than a self serving liar.  
Deep whine red hair obscured her vision as she shook away the memory of what they did after. 

Her whole body trembled with the force of her sobs and she felt the cold of the cobblestone seep through her clothes.  
“You’re shaking, Legs” Tharion’s voice was nothing but a whisper. Soft and gentle.  
The way one would talk to a frightened animal hoping not to spook it. Bryce sniffled as she slumped against Tharion’s firm chest. 

What could she say to make this situation any better ‘oh sorry to trouble you, go back to your home. I’m only feeling like I’m being ripped apart from the inside?’ would definitely not be the right choice.  
Instead she opted for “You’ve got legs too now Fishboy”.  
However, her attempt at humor came out meek and flat, the clear tremor in her voice not helping her cause.  
Maybe she should thank whatever god’s were listening right now for the way Tharion gently pinched the flesh of her thigh and mumbled “Don’t get smart with me. Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?”  
“I don’t!”, she shot back and the male beside her hummed. 

With Bryce still in his grasp Tharion scooted forward inch by inch until his legs were back in the water. “Take a breath” was the only warning she got before the male gave a powerful tug on her arm plunged her into the depth of the Istros. Fear replaced any kind of sadness she had felt before - was he trying to drown her or feed her to any of the horrible creatures in the water? 

Bryce couldn’t find her sense of direction, even with her heightened Fae senses the water blocked out everything around her. The dark took all -her hearing, her vision and her breathing gone from one second to another. And then, as the water stopped sloshing so violently she felt almost calm, bathing in the nothingness the deep brought. A strong, steel corded arm wrapped around her waist and then her head broke the surface. She took greed gulps of air as Tharion’s beautiful face swam into focus, a crooked grin spread his lips. “Thought you needed to get out of your head for a minute”, he shrugged and Bryce couldn’t stop the exasperated sound that bubbled out of her throat. She slapped his chest but the male only laughed at her little outburst. The water was strangely warm around them, probably Tharion’s doing with whatever power these Merfolk had. 

Beneath them Bryce’s feet brushed against the smooth scales of his tail, the sensation strange but not unwelcome. And then a laugh erupted out of her and she could stop, the ridiculousness of the situation settling in as she laughed along with the Mer. “You are horrible!”, she crackled “never scare me like that again”. There was no malice behind her words, yet Tharion’s laugh died down. Something shifted in the air and he pulled her closer “You’re beautiful...he doesn’t deserve you, you know” he breathed and then his lips were on hers. Just as soft and gentle as his words. As he pulled away Bryce couldn’t help but chase the sensation. 

There in the water with Tharion before her she found absolution. He washed away all lingering thoughts of hunt as his hands roamed over her body, expertly slipping into her clothes. His lips tasted all of her, tasted the skin behind her ears, beneath her chin, her neck. When his lips found her cleavage she arced against him, pressing their bodies firmly together. There in the water she’s at his mercy, this is his domain and Bryce finds she didn’t mind so much. 

His head disappeared beneath the deep and for a second she thought he left her, but then his hands were under her legs, steading her as his lips found the apex of her thighs. They kissed and lapped at that sensitive spot until she believed she’d taste the stars. Like she could reach out and touch the glimmering reflections or maybe those were jelly fish idling somewhere deep in the river, either way she doesn’t care - not when pleasure surged through her body with every movement of that wicked tongue. 

His fingers joined is tongue, stroking between her folds. He worked one inside her and then shortly after a second one, stroking her walls. Even though he couldn’t hear her he knew he had her moaning. His fingers swirled with practiced ease and he curled them inside her with a motion that had Bryce’s legs kicking out. She was glad for the water around them, glad for the mer holding her up. If they had been on land her legs would have surely given out.  
With every stroke she felt pleasure fizzle through her, turning her into a wanton mess above the surface. Her muscles coiled tight and then all at once she went slack, a stuttering moan floating over the surface of the water as the her orgasm was swallowed up by the river or Tharion, again she wasn’t sure.

With a satisfied grin the male came back up to the surface and kindly pulled her clothes back into place. Bryce reached forward “Let me-“ she offered eager to return the favor but her movements were slow and sluggish. Tharion griped her hands, pulled her onto her back with a promise of later.

Bryce found that with Tharion beside her she didn’t fear the river as much as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments or Advice are always gladly appreciated.
> 
> If you feel like it you can also come and yell at me over on my tumblr https://lumosnoctem.tumblr.com/


End file.
